Sweet and Sour
by Yeo Qian Yi
Summary: Life have it's good and bad, it's like an orange, it's sometimes sweet, but a lot of time sour.
1. Chapter 1

SWEET AND SOUR

Disclaimer: The characters inside SWEET AND SOUR is not mine , it all belongs to clamp. The plot is.

My mom died in an accident. Car accident, a truck hits my mom's car and her car turned and she dropped down, down from the cliff to the sea. It would be better if she just fell, but her car was stabbed through the side, through the driver seat and her head is removed.

To think that I cried for a week, my father told me that she drowned, but I found pictures of my mom, I was sick for another week, my mother, gone from the world, gone from my life, she wouldn't be there to take care of me, to look out for me when I sleep, to comfort me when the lighting strikes and thunder rumble, no one to turn to when I'm in need.

Indeed, life have its good and bad, like oranges, it maybe will be sweet, sometimes, it' just sour.

I lost my mom at the age of 13, my dad got busy, with my mom gone, he would need to catch up with payment, and being an… important man, he used to refused to go out of Japan, to take care of me and my brother, but since mom is gone, he practically disappeared from my life also, my brother looked after me, it wasn't half bad, but I would like to ask him to stop being an overprotective brother, but I love him like I love my dad.

I still go to school, my cousin/best friend, is like sticky tape, her digital camera followed me everywhere, she would yell or whisper 'Kawai' every time I do something cute (To her), It have been 2 years, I still miss my mother and my father, maybe one day, maybe one day, life would turn sweet again…


	2. Chapter 2

SWEET AND SOUR

CHAPTER 2 : What is the meaning behind fine?

Disclaimer: The characters inside SWEET AND SOUR is not mine, it all belongs to clamp. The plot is.

I look up to see my cousin, who is ginning and pointing the camera lens at the opposite side of the school. I blinked and looked at her again, she is smiling as she seemed to record in the empty ground at the school gate, I asked her, "Are you ok?" She turned her head to me and smiled, "Just fine." And turned her head back,

Then a sound of a bag being dropped caught my attention, my other friend, Chiharu Mihara sat next to me, she stared at my cousin, "What happen to Tomoyo?" she asked me, I shrugged and pointed the gate, "She said that she is fine." Chiharu shook her head, "Sakura-chan, never believe her 'fine', it held meaning." I tapped Tomoyo's shoulder, "Tomoyo, are you really ok?" Tomoyo laughed her normal "Hohohoho." And smiled to me, "Of course, now please don't disturb me as I try to tape that cute bird."

Ah, just like we through, the only thing that can turn Tomoyo's camera lens away from me is when she find something cuter than me (which is very rare.)

Chiharu have to shake her head, she frowned and excused herself, typical, Chiharu have a *six sense* that seemed to let her know when her dear boyfriend, Takashi Yamazaki, tells a lie and she would magically appear to pretend to strangle him or by dragging him away by his collar.

I sometimes wonder how they can be so happy together. Tomoyo have found that Chiharu have disappeared and focused the camera to me again, I smiled and ignored the camera and she pointed the side of the school, "There she is again, see her dragging Takashi-san away from the freshmen again." I fell when I heard the new voice, "Hoe!" and someone grabbed me, "Ah, what prefect scene, I can write a story about a girl…" I steady myself and grinned to the owner of the voice, "Hi Naoko, how is your story now?"

Naoko Yanagisawa, the best writer in our class and another friend, she placed a book on top of Tomoyo's bag; she repositioned her glasses and gave me a small smile, "Going well, thank you Sakura for caring." I sweat dropped as Tomoyo squealed "Kawai!" Her body has turned a full 180 degree. Chiharu have returned with Takashi at her side, "I think that's the new transferees, two males and a female." She said and waved to her friend, Rika Sasaki , the to-be-wife of our school teacher, Terada-sensei.

I used to through that she is forced, an arranged marriage, but soon found that Terada-sensei proposed to her and she accepted with happy heart, I was shocked but we all kept that secret, since teacher-student relationship is not allowed, Tomoyo flopped down next to me and showed me a dark headed guy, and Chiharu peaked over my shoulder to see.

"That's Eriol Hiiragizawa, the cousin of the brown headed guy." Chiharu pointed at a guy at the side, "That's Li Syaoran, a Chinese and his real name is-." Takashi cuts in with his happy grin, "Li Xiao Lang. Do you know that-." I sighed as Chiharu stopped her boyfriend again and took a peak at my watch, "Hoe! We're going to be late!" I said and we ran to class, the teacher told us to sit down and he turned away from the board.

"Well, we have a few new students that came from Hong Kong, if you would please welcome them." The door opens and I was greeted

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

SWEET AND SOUR

CHAPTER 3: Meet the foreigners!

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong to Clamp (Those geniuses), but the plot is.

I stood beside my cousin and tugged on my skirt, hm… maybe I should make it a bit higher, no, shorter. ARG! I'm going mad! I should have stayed at home, it's kind of sad, I mean, being the only female transferee, I don't have anyone with me. The door opened and a man looked down at me. (What? You can't blame me for being short) It's the teacher and he nodded to us, "Please wait for a while." He said before going back in.

Then, like a flash of light, a streak of black and bags ran across me and I blinked, '' what have the world got to?'' I asked myself and shook my head, the teacher told the owners to sit down and clapped his hands, "Now, we have a couple of new students, they're from a very special country, and they're here to study more of our culture. If you please welcome them all."

"Well, we have a few new students that came from Hong Kong, if you would please welcome them." I readied myself again and walked in, bowing, I forced a smile. "Hello, my name is Mei Ling Li. I come from Hong Kong due to family reasons. I would like to be friends with you all."

I smiled when I saw the new transferee, she is nervous, her hair is tied messily, as she rushed to school and she have seemed to try to neaten her skirt, but failing, she talks like she is confident and the teacher assigned her to sit in front of Tomoyo, and I smiled to her, which she gave a strangled one back, yup, just like me when I entered this class. I turned back to see a guy, who have black hair and midnight blue eyes that is almost hidden behind a pair of large spectacles, he looked wise and he smiled to us all, he bowed elegantly and said, "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, I'm born in England. I came here to study more about Japanese Culture." He bowed again and smiled to everyone and his eyes seemed to stay longer on Tomoyo, who told a joke to Mei Ling and laughed with her.

I massaged my forehead in frustration, of course, one of them is too nervous, the other seemed to be filled with happiness and yet, well,

Spooky.

Yes, Spooky, since the last seat is behind me, I was hoping for someone that actually likes to talk and didn't seemed to have and air of mystery floating around them, of course, as told by many people.

You can never have what you want, which means that you'll have something, oh yes, but it's opposite what you want. Yes, the usual and somehow accurate. Well, to say. The last one is a male, that walks in slowly, and bowed to us, "My name is Li Syaoran, Li Mei ling is my cousin." He bowed again and glared at each girl that looked at him. And headed for his seat. He looked at me and said, "Never talk to me when you have to and keep away from me." What am I? A stalker?

Hm… maybe I do. I have brought out of my world by the teacher, who gave me a very nice detention with the chemistry teacher, (Which means cleaning the chemistry lab)

Oh joy. Isn't my life sweet or not?


	4. Chapter 4

SWEET AND SOUR

Chapter 4: What the…

Disclaimer: The characters in SWEET AND SOUR do not belong to me.

Yeo Qian Yi: Very Sorry For not updating for a few weeks from now… I was dragged to see my elder brother (Who is studying at another state) and then to help my mom the later two weeks… and if people are wondering how to say my name, it's in Chinese, (yo chi an yi) Hope you'll like this, due to the fact that I'm going to be dragged off again, I'm going to make it short, but I'll edit it when I'm finally free.

Arg! I'm going to get my revenge on my chemistry teacher! He made me to clean up, the biology lab! Urg… All those frogs blood and all that… rubbing my hands, I walked back to my home, to see a van, parked at the side of the road. It was purple, and I knew who is it…

I ran inside, greeting my dad, I threw my arms around my brother's friend, "Yukito!" I squealed delighted to see him, Yukito laughed as he untangled himself from me, "Hello Sakura." He said, I smiled seeing him, being a deliveryman, Yukito would travel around to series of places, he loved his job due to the fact that he can sample many kinds of food, and "It's worth it." He said, to me in the past. Typical, Yukito loves to eat… Maybe it came from his family. But really, he can stay skinny after all that food.

Yukito grinned to Touya, who came with a large tray of snacks, and took his share. Touya glared at me and told me to scram, and I did so, he yelled to me that Tomoyo have been looking for me. I quickly dialed her number, to hear that she turned on her answering machine, "Er… Tomoyo, I heard that you been looking for me, well, I'm home, so call me." Replacing the phone, I went up to my room. To see a small package at my door, "For someone that I rarely see." On top it wrote. Smiling, I opened it to see a small plush toy.

I hugged it tightly, and ran downstairs to see that Yukito is going, "Thank you Yukito!" he smiled to me and waved. Hm… maybe my life isn't so bad after all, well, I'm sure it'll be sweeter.

Sorry for the short chap, I'll make sure that I'll edit it…


End file.
